The Balcony
by weirfan
Summary: Laura and Elizabeth get to know each other a little better on a balcony. Weir/Cadman


_Author's Notes: This was a piece I wrote a little while back for a ficathon, (2008, I believe) and for whatever reason never posted it here, and so here it is. I honestly didn't know how else to summarize it without just saying bluntly, 'sex on a balcony', hope the summary I have is sufficient enough. Enjoy if you don't mind first attempted 'smut' pieces._

_Laura walked out to one of her favorite balconies where she saw Elizabeth standing. She could not help but reveling in the beauty of the Atlantis leader, who was currently looking out to the ocean. She also didn't notice her own sharp intake of breath while she was caught up in her thoughts. Her thoughts consisted of the first time she had met this amazing woman, back on Earth._

She was working for the Stargate Command as an explosives expert under Sam Carter, in more ways than one, when Elizabeth had gated back to Earth for briefing, supplies and recruiting more expedition members. The young red head was immediately infatuated at first sight, and for the next month, worked even harder to get on the expedition she had always dreamed about. It didn't hurt that she absolutely charmed Elizabeth and had saved her life from one of the common crazy things that Stargate Command experiences.

"Laura, are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night or are you going to join me?" Elizabeth asked, amused, without turning around.

Laura slowly approached the railing on the left side of this beautiful woman, who was still looking out at the ocean. She looked up at her, admiring her beautiful pale complexion that was highlighted by the moon, and her shiny green eyes, that were now staring at her. Elizabeth sweetly smiled at her, causing Laura's heartbeat to triple. Every time Elizabeth smiled, it made Laura melt, how such a simple facial expression had such a big impact, she could never figure out.

She opened her mouth, trying to think of something very intelligent to say, to provoke a deep discussion with this woman, but all that came out was a stuttered, "H-how did you know it was me?"

"I could hear your breath, and I had the feeling you would show up here eventually," Elizabeth replied slowly, never breaking eye contact, not mentioning that she absolutely knew Laura would be there, because she had seen her in the area almost every night since Laura got to Atlantis.

"So, you just guessed it was me?" Laura asked, wondering how Elizabeth would know she would be there. Maybe Elizabeth was the warm presence she briefly felt almost every night she'd come to the balcony. She quickly dismissed that thought as wishful thinking, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes, your sharp intake of breath wasn't that hard to identify," she said. "I was waiting for you actually," she added, quickly looking away to hide the blush she was sure she was producing, from the burning sensation she suddenly felt in her face. She wasn't quick enough, for Laura caught a glimpse of her blushing.

"You were?" Laura asked, now with a hopeful smile. The fact that Elizabeth was blushing after admitting she was waiting for her, made her wonder. Maybe Elizabeth might feel similar after all, and it wasn't all wishful thinking on her part.

"I was," Elizabeth replied, as she made herself look into Laura's beautiful eyes. In them she could see surprise and hope, she now knew without a doubt that the younger woman felt similar. Her heart started pounding hard as they stared at each other, and she started to lean in to kiss those beautiful naturally rosy lips.

The next thing Laura knew was that Elizabeth's light pink lips were on hers, and she could not help but automatically closing her eyes. Elizabeth's lips were nothing like she imagined, they were so much better, so soft and gentle, and the woman herself used them so passionately.

Elizabeth moved one of her hands to gently cup the back of Laura's head, and her other on her lower back, gently pulling Laura closer. It was not long before she parted Laura's lips with her tongue and softly caressed her tongue. She moaned as Laura took over the kiss and wrapped her arms around her, pulling them even closer together. Shivers went up and down her back as Laura began to moan too.

They finally parted for air, and as Laura opened her eyes and looked into Elizabeth's lust darkened eyes, there was no doubt about what was on the other woman's mind. She pulled her in for another kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Elizabeth moved from her lips with hers, along her jaw line and up to her right ear lobe where she began to softly suck, causing Laura to breathe erratically and heart beat to speed up. With her right hand, she slowly moved it from the back of Laura's head, down the side of her face and neck to cup her left breast, as her thumb circled Laura's left nipple, causing it to erect.

Laura began to moan, as arousal shot to her groin, and the hand moved lower, slowly making its way to that area. When the fingertips reached the very top of her waistband, Elizabeth stopped sucking on her earlobe and looked into her eyes to seek permission to continue further down, which Laura permitted by moving the hand in with her own right hand.

She moved her hand down slowly to find the hooded bundle of nerves that she gently caressed in circles with her middle and ring fingers, causing Laura to gasp, and begin to rock her hips slowly. She began to shower Laura with kisses all over, as she started to moan and tightened her arms around her, holding on while she was on the brink of her orgasm.

Laura climaxed and began to spasm as Elizabeth made it back to her ear, and she kissed whatever part of Elizabeth's neck she could reach with her lips as she continued to rock against her fingers. As she came down from her high, and turned Elizabeth so she was now up against the rails, and no longer on her ear, she started on her neck, eliciting surprised moans.

"Wait," Elizabeth barely got in, causing Laura to stop and pay attention, "I think we should continue this somewhere a little softer," she said demonstrating the solidness of the rail she was up against with her left fist.

"Good idea," Laura said meekly. "My quarters are a little less than fifty yards away," she added. As Elizabeth nodded her silent agreement, she took her hand and they nearly ran for it, a really good long night ahead.


End file.
